


Trust me.

by una000



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad English, Comic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/una000/pseuds/una000





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  



End file.
